The present invention relates to a psychological game device for outputting one of different scenarios depending on answers given to questions by a player of the psychological game device.
There has heretofore been proposed a psychological diagnostic device for psychologically judging the adaptability or the like of a person in an adaptability diagnosis for occupational selection based on answers offered to questions by the person, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2-131749. The proposed psychological diagnostic device merely judges the character of the person who has answered the question, but does not operate to produce any effects whatsoever based on the character of the judged person.
There has also been proposed a horoscopic fortune-teller machine for telling fortunes of a player based on the player's entered data including the date of birth, place, etc. according to horoscopic principles and displaying the results on a display screen or printing the results on a recording sheet, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 7-144065. The proposed horoscopic fortune-teller machine simply tells fortunes of a player based on the player's entered data.